Wiedersehen
by YuryJulian
Summary: Season III - Während eines Aufenthaltes an Land besucht Lucas eine seit langem nicht mehr gesehene Freundin.


Disclaimer:_ Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir. Mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld!_

_Author:_ YuryJulian

_Genre: _General

_Rating: _K

_Season: _III

_Characters:_ Lucas Wolenczak, Dr. Kristin Westphalen

**Wiedersehen**

Nachdem die seaQuest bei einer kriegerischen Auseinandersetzung mit zwei Schiffen der Makronesischen Allianz starke Schäden an den Triebwerken davon getragen hat, war durch die UEO ein Zwangsaufenthalt im Trockendock angeordnet worden. Für einen Großteil der Crew bedeutete dies einen willkommenen Kurzurlaub, um die Familien und Freunde zu besuchen, sofern sie nicht für den Wachdienst eingeteilt waren. Auch Lucas Wolenczak hatte sich überlegt dieses Mal an Land zu gehen, jedoch würde er das Gelände der UEO nicht verlassen, sondern dort jemanden besuchen, die er schon seit längerem aufsuchen wollte. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, sie hätte sich bereits aus dem aktiven Dienst zurück gezogen oder vollständig auf ihre Arbeit an der Universität konzentriert. Als er aber eher zufällig auf ihren Namen in der Liste der aktiven Wissenschaftler gestoßen war, hielt er es für seine Pflicht ihr einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten und vielleicht mit ihr essen zu gehen.

Sein Weg führte ihn zu den Gebäuden der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung der UEO, welche sich etwas abseits des eigentlichen Hauptgeländes befanden. Lucas lief durch eine parkähnliche Anlage auf einen zweistöckigen Verwaltungsbau zu. Insgesamt standen vier Gebäude dicht beeinander, die alle Labore und Konferenzräume beinhalteten. Früher fanden zeitweise noch Vorträge im großen Maßstab ab, doch seit dem Verschwinden der seaQuest musste die Wissenschaft unter der UEO leiden und war bis auf ein kleines Licht zusammen geschrumpft. Wenn es nach dem jungen Ensign ging, würde er dies sehr gerne ändern, auch wenn er wusste, dass er mit diesem Anliegen bei seinen Vorgesetzten wohl eher auf Wiederstand stoßen würde.

Fünf Stufen führten zum Eingang des Gebäudes. Vierflügelige Glastüren ließen genügend Blick ins Innere. Eine Rezeption fand sich auf der linken Seite neben dem Eingang und direkt gegenüber war eine Tafel mit den verschiedenen Raumbelegungen. Lucas nahm die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und betrat die Eingangshalle. Ihm Gegenüber öffente sich einer der beiden Aufzüge und ließ zwei in weißen Kitteln gekleidete Wissenschaftler in die wohlverdiente Mittagspause starten. Als er sie darüber debattieren hörte, was es heute wohl wieder für einen Matsch in der Mensa geben würde, lächelte er leise in sich hinein. Das Glück dort zu essen, würde ihm heute hoffentlich erspart bleiben.

Lucas Wolenczak drehte sich zu einer der beiden Damen hinter der Rezeption und fragte sie, ob Dr. Westphalen da wäre. Freundlich wies ihm die junge Frau das Stockwerk und die Zimmernummer. „Ich muss Sie aber anmelden, wenn Sie keinen Termin haben, kann es sein, das Dr. Westphalen Sie nicht empfängt."

Er lehnte sich auf die Rezeption und stützte sich mit den Unterarmen ab. „Nun, ich hoffe doch nicht. Sie können Ihr sagen Ensign Wolenczak ist hier um mit ihr über die neuesten Testergebnisse in der Sargasso See zu sprechen."

Die Dame nickte und tippte sofort etwas auf ihre Arbeitsstation ein. Mittels eines Headsets konnte sie mit der Wissenschaftlerin sprechen, ohne dass ihr Gegenüber die Antwort der anderen Seite hören konnte. „Dr. Westphalen? Bei mir ist Ensign Wolenczak. Er sagt er würde mit Ihnen gerne über die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen in der Sargasso See sprechen?", während sie sprach sah sie fragend zu Lucas, um sich zu vergewissen alles richtig weiter gegeben zu haben. Lucas nickte ihr ermunternd zu und musste sich am Riemen reißen, nicht zu lachen. „Äh, ich weiß nicht um welche Untersuchungen es sich handelt, ich dachte Sie wüssten bescheid." Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, was ihr die Wissenschaftlerin sagte. „Ist in Ordnung. Ich werde es ihm ausrichten." Sie beendete die Verbindung und sah vorwurfsvoll zu Lucas. „Es fanden seit zwei Jahren keine größeren Untersuchungen mehr statt, die über unser Institut laufen, außer denen, die von der seaQuest seit kurzem vorgenommen wurden."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lucas und musste nun doch ein wenig grinsen. „Ich bin der von der seaQuest unter dessen Aufsicht diese Untersuchungen laufen." Da er seine Uniform außerhalb des Dienstes nicht trug, griff er in seine Hostentasche, holte seinen Ausweis hervor und zeigte ihr ihn.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, aber beachtete ihn nicht weiter. „Dr. Westphalen freut sich Sie empfangen zu dürfen. Ihr Büro befindet sich im ersten Stock auf der linken Seite, Zimmernummer 117."

„Danke!", sagte Lucas strahlend und steckte seinen Ausweis wieder ein, als er zum Treppenhaus ging. Bis in den ersten Stock brauchte er ganz sicher keinen Aufzug.

Das ihm genannte Büro fand er auf anhieb und nach einem kurzen Anklopfen trat er ein. Bevor er selbst dazu kam die ältere Frau zu begrüßen, kam sie ihm bereits mit einem freudigen Lächeln entgegen und umarmte ihn, als handle es sich um einen lange nicht mehr gesehenen Verwandten. „Lucas!"

„Hallo", brachte er nur verschüchtert heraus, von der festen Umarmung überrascht.

Kristin löste ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schob ihn an den Schultern gefasst von sich, um sich den jungen Mann genauer anzusehen. „Du siehst blass aus, isst du auch genug?"

Lucas lachte. „Das ist das erste was ich zu hören bekomme?", fragte er leicht verärgert. „Sie sind schlimmer als eine Mutter."

„Nein, ich bin wie eine Mutter! Du darfst die deine nicht als Kriterium nehmen." Sie seufzte auf und ließ die Hände von ihm gleiten. „Nathan hat mir von dir erzählt und auch von deiner Mutter. Es tut mir leid, dass du niemanden hast, zu dem du gehen könntest. Darum verzeih es mir, wenn ich in meine alten Gewohnheiten zurück falle. Es waren zwar nur dreizehn Monate, aber den Sohn, den ich niemals hatte, werde ich deshalb nicht so schnell vergessen." Ein warmes Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück.

„Danke, ich fühle mich dadurch sehr geschmeichelt. Eigentlich wollte ich Sie bitten mit mir Essen zu gehen, aber im Moment bin ich viel zu verlegen dazu, weil ich mir wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vorkomme, der seiner Lehrerin einen Apfel als Zeichen der Zuneigung schenken möchte."

„Oh, das Essen lasse ich mir nicht entgehen. Ich bin ganz froh, dass du hergekommen bist, ich muss dir noch gehörig den Kopf waschen." Sie eilte um ihren Schreibtisch und griff nach ihrer Handtasche.

„Wie?", fragte Lucas verdutzt und kam sich wie im falschen Film vor.

Dr. Westphalen kramte in der Handtasche nach ihren Schlüsseln für das Büro. „Du hast dich zum Dienst verpflichtet und mit keinem vorher geredet. Darum muss ich noch ein Hühnchen mit dir rupfen." Mit dem Schlüssel in ihrer Hand fuchtelte sie ihm vor der Nase herum. Auch wenn es einerseits schön war dies erleben zu dürfen, so weniger angenehm war es was diese Geste mit sich brachte. „Wenn schon deine eigene Mutter kein Interesse an dir hat, dann werde ich es tun und du kannst mir glauben ich war nicht sehr amused!"

Darauf wusste Lucas im ersten Moment nichts zu erwiedern. Sie war wirklich wie eine Mutter, eine Mutter die er niemals hatte. „Können wir im Verlauf des Essens dann auch etwas über unsere Arbeit reden? Ich war eigentlich mit der Hoffnung gekommen einige Tipps zu erhalten wie auch das eine oder andere Material für meine Forschungen auf der seaQuest."

Kristin seufzte, als sie ihr Büro abschloss. „Die halten euch ganz schön an der kurzen Leine, was?"

Dies benickte der Wissenschaftler.

„Uns geht es hier leider nicht anders. Ich könnte entweder ausschließlich an der Universität arbeiten oder mich bereits auf meinen Ruhestand einstellen, aber mit uns Wissenschaftlern ist das so eine spezielle Sache. Für uns ist der Beruf eine Berufung. So leicht kriegt man keinen von seinen Forschungen weg, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist. Außerdem fühle ich, dass ich es meinen Kollegen schuldig bin ihnen so lange wie möglich als Ansprechpartner zur Verfügung zu stellen. Ich habe schließlich nichts mehr zu befürchten, wenn es darum geht diesen ganzen Entscheidungsträgern mal die Meinung zu sagen, doch die anderen sind da in einer völlig gegensätzlicheren Position."

„So ähnlich geht es auch mir. Einerseits würde ich gerne meine Meinung sagen, andererseits lande ich mit meinem vorlauten Benehmen eher in einer Zelle als Disziplinarsmaßnahme als das ich meinen Willen bekomme. Captain Hudson versteht bei Gehorsam nur beschränkt Spaß."

„Der Kerl ist doch sowieso… ach lassen wir das. Reden wir lieber über etwas anderes." Sie drückte den Knopf für den Aufzug und sah ihn erwartend an. „Wohin hast du vor mich auszuführen?"

Mit einem Lächeln schob der Blondschopf die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah verlegen zur Seite. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Irgendein Restaurant? Kennen Sie hier etwas in der Gegend? Ich komme leider nicht so oft raus und ich denke die Lokale, die ich durch meine abendlichen Freigänge mit Teilen der Crew zu sehen bekomme, sind für unsere Zwecke vielleicht nicht geeignet."

Mit den Augen rollend trat Kristin in den Aufzug. „Dabei ist Ben Krieg gar nicht mehr an Bord und du kommst dennoch nicht von diesem zwielichtigen Einfluss los."

„Naja, er hat einen sehr vielversprechenden Nachfolger erhalten", sagte Lucas überzeugend.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich denke aber ich kenne ein nettes kleines Lokal am Strand, wo wir uns auf die Terrasse setzen können und beim Anblick des Meeres über dieses und jenes unterhalten können", sagte sie und gemeinsam verließen Sie den Aufzug und das Gebäude.

Die Fahrt zu dem Strandlokal mit dem Taxi dauerte knappe zehn Minuten. Es war bereits später Mittag und das Restaurant nur noch mäßig besucht, was ihnen beiden die Gelegenheit gab sich einen abseits gelegenen Tisch unter einem Sonnenschirm auszusuchen. Am Strand waren einige Surfer unterwegs, die Lucas neidvoll beobachtete, bis der Kellner ihnen die Speisekarte brachte und nach ihren Getränkewünschen fragte. Beide bestellten sie ein Wasser.

„Du würdest jetzt auch gerne dort sein?", fragte Kristin mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die Surfer.

„Ja, manchmal schon. Ich versuche mir dabei immer vorzustellen wer diese Leute sind, was sie machen und welche Sorgen sie haben und ob ihnen überhaupt bewusst ist, in welcher Gefahr unser Planet tagtäglich steht."

„Sag Lucas, bist du zufrieden mit deinem Leben auf der seaQuest?", sie legte die Speisekarte für einen Moment auf den Tisch.

Der Ensign blickte wieder zu seiner Begleiterin. „Natürlich, ich habe es mir so ausgesucht. Es sieht vielleicht nach außen hin so aus als wäre meine Entscheidung mich zu verpflichten aus dem Bauch heraus entstanden, aber ich habe wirklich intensiv darüber nachgedacht. Wir hatten schließlich genügend Gelegenheit unseren neuen Kommandanten kennen zu lernen und ich wusste er würde niemals Zivlisten an Bord dulden. Ich habe schon damit gerechnet gehabt, dass er sich meiner so schnell wie möglich entledigen würde, wenn ich ihm nicht einen Grund gebe mich an Bord zu behalten und ganz ehrlich, wo hätte ich denn hingehen sollen? Während die anderen von der Crew mit Anrufen ihrer besorgten Familienangehörigen nur überhäuft wurden, herrschte bei mir Funkstille. Ein, zwei Freunde haben sich gemeldet und die Nachricht vom Tod meines Vaters durch einen neutralen Anwalt, der mich im gleichen Atemzug fragt, ob ich mein Erbe antrete und wie schnell ich ihm meine Kontaktdaten übermitteln kann. Mir blieb gar keine Zeit dies erst einmal zu verarbeiten. In dem Moment habe ich mich nur gefragt, warum ich nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen bin, dass meine Familie vielleicht nicht mehr da sein könnte. Ich denke, das war einfach zuviel für den Moment und mein einziger noch sicherer Platz war da, wo ich jetzt noch immer bin und bleiben will." Er atmete tief durch. „Bis die letzten zehn Jahre aufgeholt sind, ist es für uns alle wohl sicherlich der richtige Ort."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie tröstend. „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du noch immer jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst? Ich habe mich sehr gefreut zu hören, als Martha sagte du seist da und wolltest mich sehen. Auf diesen Moment habe ich gewartet. Natürlich hätte auch ich mich melden können, aber ich ging davon aus, so eine nervige Ärztin wie ich wird schnell wieder verdrängt, schließlich hat sie immer auf ausreichend Schlaf und Ernährung geachtet und ihm verboten zu lange am Computer zu spielen."

Lucas lachte amüsiert auf. „Oh ja, das war eine wirklich harte Zeit. Als wir das Wochenende mit dem Captain zusammen verbracht haben und er mich bis in die Nacht fernsehen lassen wollte, aber sie mich kurz vor Mitternacht ins Bett getrieben haben."

„Du warst sechszehn!", verteidigte sie sich abrupt.

„Na und? Bridger hatte damit kein Problem gehabt!"

„Weil Väter nie Probleme mit der Erziehung ihrer Kinder haben."

„Jetzt ändert sich das ja sicherlich bei ihm. Bei Michael habe ich nicht das Gefühl, er würde leichtfertig damit umgehen."

„Steht ihr zwei noch in engem Kontakt?"

Lucas' Blick wurde glasig. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, zum einen würde ich sagen ja, aber unsere Begegnungen beschränken sich in vielerlei Hinsicht nur noch auf das berufliche und privat haben wir kaum miteinander gesprochen. Er ruft auch nur selten an."

„Aber er ruft an?"

„Ja", kam zögerlich die Antwort, „ja! Er hat sich das ein oder andere Mal dann doch gemeldet und einfach nur wissen wollen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Meistens wenn es wieder etwas in den Nachrichten gab, was die seaQuest betraf. Oder als die Sache mit dem Omnipacific war. Mein Name wurde zwar nicht erwähnt, aber er wusste sofort der Wissenschaftler an Bord des Zuges war ich."

Kristin runzelte die Stirn. „Daran erinnere sogar ich mich und dein Name wurde erwähnt! McGath hat das vor der Jungfernfahrt mehrmals getan."

„Das war davor, aber es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich bei der Fahrt dabei sein würde."

„Dies zeigt doch aber wie aufmerksam Nathan die Nachrichten verfolgt und durchaus ein Auge auf dich hat."

„Ich denke er hat die Augen nur so auf, weil er nach Hinweisen nach seinem Sohn sucht."

„Es gibt noch immer keine Neuigkeiten?"

„Nein", Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt. Anfangs habe ich mich hingesetzt und selber versucht etwas heraus zu finden, weil ich dem Captain helfen wollte. Er war so glücklich einen Enkel zu haben und wenn er noch seinen Sohn schnellstmöglich wieder sehen könnte, würde er sich noch viel mehr freuen."

Kristin seufzte. „Wenn man Kinder hat wird man immer Sorgen und Freuden haben, die nicht mehr enden wollen. Warum bestellen wir nicht unser Essen, ich denke der Kellner ist bereits ungeduldig." Sie sah verstohlen zur Glastür des Restaurants, wo der sie bediende Kellner erneut neugierig zu ihnen sah und feststellte, dass seine Gäste ihre Wahl noch nicht getroffen hatten.

„Ich denke wir sollten ihn nicht länger warten lassen", meinte Lucas und winkte dem Kellner, damit er ihre Bestellungen aufnahm. Kurz darauf wurden ihnen ihre Getränke gebracht.

„Was haben Sie in den letzten zehn Jahren gemacht? Was hat Sie dazu gebracht noch immer bei der UEO zu bleiben?", fragte Lucas um das Gespräch am Leben zu erhalten.

„Wie, das weißt du nicht?", sagte Kristin sichtlich überrascht.

Lucas zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich spioniere nicht jedem Menschen hinterher, sondern habe durchaus Respekt vor der Privatsphäre anderer. Mir ist da nämlich mal so ein richtig peinliches Missgeschick passiert, seither bin ich da sensibilisiert."

„Es klingt schon mal vernünfter als alles, was ich von dir in Erinnerung habe."

Diesesmal war es an dem jungen Genie vorwurfsvoll zu blicken.

„Schon gut, ich mache nur Spaß", sagte sie und boxte ihm kameradschaftlich auf den Oberarm. „Nachdem die seaQuest verschwand und hier einiges aus dem Ruder lief, war ich in meiner medizinischen Funktion sehr gefragt. Es wurden Ärzte dringend benötigt, bei all dem Chaos das hier herrschte. Ich leitete die Auffangstation der Verwundeten vor Ort. Weg wollte ich nicht mehr, nachdem ich erfuhr Großmutter zu werden. Mir war es wichtiger in der Nähe meiner Familie zu bleiben."

„Sie sind Großmutter?", unterbrach Lucas sie erstaunt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, meine Enkelin ist ein Sonnenschein. Solange es geht, möchte ich Zeit mit ihr verbringen dürfen. Was meine wissenschaftliche Arbeit angeht, so konnte ich da insbesondere in den letzten Jahren sehr viel bewegen. Ich habe einige Thesen verfasst und veröffentlicht. Ich hatte sogar die Ehre bei einigen wirklich sehr großen Kongressen sprechen zu dürfen, seither kommt es häufig vor, dass jemand nach mir anfragt und mich auch einläd. Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich jede Woche woanders sein und die Leute mit meinen Erkenntnissen unterhalten, aber wo bliebe denn der Spaß, wenn man nicht mehr selber forscht?" Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du aber gerne einmal an meiner Stelle gehen. Nächsten Monat findet eine Konferenz statt, die dich interessieren könnte, sollte man sich deiner Person für kurze Zeit entbehren können."

„Das klingt wirklich verlockend", musste Lucas zugeben. „Ich würde sehr gerne gehen, ich fürchte nur dies muss erst jemand bei der UEO genehmigen. Die lassen mich nicht einfach so weg, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich das schon irgendwie einrichten zu können, schließlich war das eines meiner Hauptanliegen, als ich zu Ihnen kam."

„Ich werde dir einfach die Informationen für die Konferenz nachher mitgeben und du kannst es dir noch überlegen und deinen neuen Vorgesetzten damit konfrontieren."

Lucas nickte. „Ansehen kann ich es mir ja mal. Seit ich mich verpflichtet habe, habe ich sowieso viel weniger Zeit als vorher und komme kaum noch dazu mich über die Seminarangebote der UEO zu informieren. Wir haben leider nicht mehr so viel Kontakt mit Wissenschaftlern, warum ich auf diese Veranstaltungen wirklich sehr angewiesen wäre."

Seine Gesprächspartnerin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und genoss für einen Moment die kühle Brise, die ihr Gesicht umspielte. „Ich habe gehört, dass ein Großteil des wissenschaftlichen Besatzungsstatus nach Captain Hudsons Kommandoübernahme von der seaQuest versetzt wurde. Wie viele sind denn noch übrig geblieben?"

„Meinen Sie mit oder ohne die medizinische Abteilung?"

„Ohne natürlich", sagte sie sofort.

„Dann sitzt alles was noch da ist vor Ihnen", war die trockene Antwort des Ensign.

„Nein!", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Doch", meinte Lucas und nickte bekräftigend. „Ich bin alles was von der ursprünglichen wissenschaftlichen Besatzung von vor zehn Jahren noch übrig ist."

„Aber das können die doch nicht machen!"

Lucas konnte sich den verächtlichen Unterton nicht verkneifen. „Doch, das können sie, weil nämlich inoffiziell Krieg herrscht. Da spielen solche Sachen keine Rolle mehr!" Er seufzte schwer auf und strich eine störrische Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. „Aber es hat auch etwas gutes. Wann immer sich etwas in der Richtung ergibt, habe ich das Kommando und darf mich damit beschäftigen. Manchmal ist es auch ziemlich stressig und ich habe nicht immer eine leichte Zeit wenn ich mich mit der leitenden Schiffsärztin auseinandersetzen muss, aber meine Arbeit wird nunmehr anders wahr genommen, als es früher der Fall war."

„Damals warst du ja auch noch ein Kind und wenn ich mir dich so ansehe bist du es noch immer", den Tadel konnte Dr. Westphalen nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme fern halten. „Überarbeite dich aber bitte nicht und versuch nicht unter allen Umständen es allen recht zu machen. Das ist es nicht wert. Du weißt nicht, ob man dir nicht doch eines Tages in den Rücken fallen wird und deine ganze Arbeit für umsonst war."

„Ich weiß", nickte Lucas. „Für die kommenden drei Jahre jedoch möchte ich meine Arbeit so machen, dass ich damit zufrieden bin. Was andere dazu sagen ist mir nur sekundär wichtig." Es sei denn es waren bestimmte Personen, jedoch ließ er dies ungesagt, da Dr. Westphalen eine von diesen wenigen Personen war, deren Meinung er hoch schätzte.

„Du wirst deinen eigenen Weg schon finden", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Ich möchte dir da nicht zuviel rein reden, ansonsten fühle ich mich nur wieder wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind nicht loslassen möchte."

Der Kellner kam und brachte ihnen ihre Bestellungen. Die Ärztin hatte sich ein Fischfilet mit Gemüsebeilage bestellt, Lucas Spaghetti. „Darauf hatte ich jetzt wirklich großen Hunger", sagte er und griff sich begierig sein Besteck. „Guten Appetit!"

„Lass es dir schmecken!" Sie aßen die ersten Bissen ohne weiter miteinander zu reden ehe Dr. Westphalen erneut das Wort an das Computergenie richtete. „Die seaQuest ist gerade im Trockendock? Was war los?"

„Ach", sagte Lucas zwischen zwei langen Nudeln, die ihm ständig von der Gabel rutschten. „Eigentlich ist es fast immer das Übliche. Zwei Gegner stehen jeweils dicht an der Grenze und haben den zuckenden Finger am Abzug. Irgendwann meint der eine der andere seit über die Linie getreten und schon fliegen die Fetzen. Letztendlich passiert das aber immer zufällig dann, wenn wir in der Nähe sind und dann auch nur wir, so dass wir gezwungen sind einzugreifen. Ich vermute aber dieses Mal hat die Allianz nur versucht gehabt ihre neue Schiffsklasse im Einsatz testen zu wollen. Ich habe während des Gefechts versucht gehabt mich über eine Öffnung in ihrem Kommunikationsnetz in ihr System zu hacken, um etwas mehr zu erfahren, wurde aber geblockt, als ein Kurzschluss durch die Brücke ging und wir für wenige Sekunden keine Energie mehr hatten. Das war ärgerlich, denn als ich es danach nochmals versuchte, haben sich das Schiff und ein weiteres, aber kleineres, zurück gezogen."

„Klingt als sei immer etwas los."

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Langweilig wird es uns nicht. Ich trau mich in manchen Gegenden schon nicht mehr Darwin raus zu lassen, da ich nie weiß, wie schnell wir möglicherweise das Gebiet verlassen müssen oder uns in einem Gefecht befinden, wo er durch einen Torpedo getroffen werden könnte." Er atmete tief durch. „Darwin ist zwar vorsichtig, auch wenn er häufig sich als den weltbesten Haifischkämpfer bezeichnet, aber ich möchte dennoch kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen."

„Darwin ist noch immer an Bord?", fragte Kristin mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass mit Bridger Darwin ebenfalls von Bord gegangen sein könnte. Zudem hatte sie in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrmals kurze Begegnungen mit Captain Hudson gehabt und wusste was für ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse sich hinter dieser Person verbarg. Die Duldung eines Delphins an Bord seines Schiffes, der fast ausschließlich nur zur allgemeinen Erheiterung einiger Crewmitglieder diente, war ihr schwer vorstellbar.

„Ja", nickte Lucas. „Darwin ist noch da. Ich denke Bridger hat ihm durchaus die Option gelassen das Boot zu verlassen und mit ihm zu kommen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Darwin lieber bleiben. Bisher wirkt er auch nicht so, als würde er den Captain sehr vermissen."

Kristin legte ihr Besteck auf die Seite. „Ich denke der Grund dafür bist du", sagte sie und sah dem jungen Mann dabei direkt in die blauen Augen.

„Ich?"

Sie nickte. „Genau du. Ihr zwei hattet bereits von eurer ersten Begegnung an eine ganz besondere Beziehung zueinander und brauchtet noch nicht einmal deine kleine Erfindung dafür. Ich denke er hat dich wirklich sehr gern und ihr profitiert beide von der Anwesenheit des anderen."

Auch Lucas war fertig mit dem Essen und legte das Besteck auf den Teller. Mit einer Serviette tupfte er sich mögliche Reste der Tomatensoße von den Lippen. „Ich denke das täuscht. Darwin und ich sind nicht mehr so oft miteinander zusammen. Die Notwendigkeit besteht auch gar nicht mehr, seit ich durchaus meine Aufgaben habe. Das war früher anders als Sie noch an Bord waren. Unter der Crew gibt es sehr viele die in Darwin einen Freund gefunden haben und auch natürlich umgekehrt. Ich denke selbst Captain Hudson hat hin und wieder seine Tage, wo er zu Dr. Darwin kommt, um sich seinen Frust von der Seele zu reden", sagte er schmunzelnd und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wasser.

Dr. Westphalen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weißt du was ich wirklich schön finden würde?"

„Was denn?", Lucas sah sie erwartend an.

„Wenn wir demnächst öfters zusammen essen gehen könnten. Ich erfahre dadurch sicherlich auch ein wenig von deiner Arbeit auf der seaQuest und wie sehr sich das Leben auf dem Schiff verändert hat seit ich nicht mehr da bin. Außerdem muss ich ein Auge auf dich werfen, ich finde nämlich noch immer, dass du recht blass aussiehst."

Der Blondschopf lachte. „Das wirkt nur so, weil ich völlig übermüdet bin. Ich brauche eine Runde Schlaf und alles ist wieder gut."

„Dann sollten wir langsam gehen und dir deinen Schlaf gönnen und wehe ich höre du warst arbeiten anstatt in der Koje!" Kristins berühmter Finger fuchtelte bereits vor Lucas' Nase herum.

„Versprochen, ich werde jetzt gleich sofort ins Bett gehen und schlafen und keine Extraarbeiten mehr ausführen."

„Ich werde das nachprüfen!", sagte die ehemalige Bordärztin mit Nachdruck.

Lucas legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah die ältere Frau an, die ihn in den ersten Wochen sehr unterstützt hatte, als er an Bord gekommen war und fast wie ein Mutterersatz sich um ihn jederzeit gekümmert hatte. „Ich will das wirklich nicht heraus finden."

„Dann tust du was ich sage!"

Der Kellner räumte ihre leeren Teller ab und erkundigte sich bei den Gästen, ob alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war. „Wir hätten dann gerne die Rechnung", bat Lucas den Kellner.

„Sehr gern", antwortete dieser und verschwand mit den Tellern auf dem Arm in das Innere des Restaurants.

„Wie lange werdet ihr noch hier sein?", fragte Kristin.

„Das ist schwer zu sagen", meinte Lucas nachdenklich. „So schwer sind die Schäden nun auch nicht, daher gehe ich davon aus bereits morgen wieder auszulaufen."

„Wenn du nämlich noch etwas mehr Zeit hast, kannst du dir gerne einige meiner derzeitigen Projekte ansehen. Was hälst du von dem Angebot? Ich müsste mich nur danach einrichten, das hängt aber davon ab, wie lange du noch zur Verfügung stehen würdest."

„Und wie mein Dienstplan aussieht", sagte Lucas, dessen Blick glasig wurde, als er in Gedanken den Dienstplan abzurufen suchte, wie er bis vor ihrem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im Heimathafen geplant war. „Ich weiß jetzt leider nicht, wann ich wieder arbeiten muss."

„Kein Problem, ruf mich einfach an, damit ich Bescheid weiß."

Der Kellner kam mit der Rechnung in einem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein. „Ich lade Sie ein!", sagte Lucas und stoppte damit die Wissenschaftlerin, die bereits ihre über die Rückenlehne des Stuhles gehängte Handtasche nehmen wollte. Der Ensign warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Rechnung und legte anschließend mehrere Dollarnoten in das kleine Büchlein. Der Kellner hatte sich diskret für den Moment zurück gezogen und bediente zwei weitere Gäste an einem anderen Tisch im Innern des Restaurants.

„Wollen wir dann gehen?", fragte Lucas, als er seine Geldbörse in die Hosentasche zurück schob.

„Danke", sagte Dr. Westphalen sanft.

„Sehr gerne!", strahlte Lucas. „Schließlich geben Sie mir die Chance mich auf einer Konferenz weiter zu bilden. Das muss ich zwar meinem Captain erst noch schmackhaft machen, aber ich sehe dabei keine großen Probleme." Er erhob sich von seinem Platz, nachdem auch die Ärztin bereits aufgestanden war und ihre Tasche über eine Schulter hängte. „Zurück zur Arbeit also, damit ich dir die Unterlagen noch geben kann."

„Haben Sie sie griffbereit in Ihrem Büro? Andernfalls würde ich vorher auf die seaQuest gehen und nachsehen, ob ich schon vermisst werde oder etwas kaputt ist, wo ich dringend aushelfen muss."

„Solltest du nicht schlafen gehen?", kam wieder der boshafte Vorwurf, aber auf neckische Art. Sie traten vor das Restaurant und winkten ein Taxi herbei, das sie zum UEO Stützpunkt zurück brachte. Als sie sich verabschiedeten, umarmte Kristin ihren ehemaligen Schützling noch einmal fest. „Du kommst dann also gleich nochmal vorbei oder sagst bescheid, ob du morgen Zeit hast?"

„Auf jeden Fall!", versicherte Lucas ehe sie in die unterschiedlichen Richtungen zu ihren Einsatzorten zurückkehrten.

The End

_written: 15. – 23. August 2010_


End file.
